


Wake Up, Sheeple

by Chash



Series: The Internet Is Forever [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Bellamy are getting married. The internet has opinions, but they're obviously not valid opinions. It's the internet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up, Sheeple

**Author's Note:**

> Holiday fill for [mostlypoptarts](mostlypoptarts.tumblr.com) and [legendofclarkegriffin](legendofclarkegriffin.tumblr.com)!
> 
> With thanks to this [YouTube comment generator](http://enjoys.it/stuff/youtubecommentgenerator.php), which I did not use that much, but I'm really glad it exists.

**_Your Ship Is Now Canon - Crosspost from Team Arkade_**  
Published on October 13, 2015

**cloudstr1f3_souljaboi**  
i don’t get why everyone cares about bellark or whatever just watch the videos who cares who’s making out with who

–View all 75 replies–

**anthonyflopkins**  
P.s.s. TURTLES ARE SEXY!!! adourable i just don’t see the point… Go get a life. HATE emos rule (i am one)

**Jake Hooper**  
I think you’re underestimating Dali’s influence over the Third Reich tbh

*

Clarke wasn’t prepared for a lot of aspects of YouTube stardom, but dating another YouTube star might be the part she was most unprepared for.

“I’m just saying, people are invested in this,” says Miller. “They’re going to be disappointed.”

“Shouldn’t they be happy if they’re invested?” Bellamy asks. He’s got his arms folded over his chest and is glaring at everyone but her. “I’m invested. I’m happy.”

Clarke toys with the new ring on her finger. “And you don’t think anyone will really buy it, right? We’ve both been pretty clear about the whole work/life divide with our relationship. No one is really going to think Bellamy is proposing to me for real on camera. He knows better.”

“I’m with Miller,” Raven says. She’s looking just as surly as Bellamy, like it’s a competition. “It doesn’t matter if people think it’s real, the internet feels like they’re involved in your relationship–”

“Which is creepy,” Bellamy interjects.

“Creepy but true,” says Raven, shrugging. “You guys hang out on camera enough that they’re going to want this relationship milestone on YouTube too.”

“We’re not filming the wedding,” says Bellamy.

“Aren’t we?” Clarke asks. “Just, you know, for us.”

“Okay, yeah, for us. But–” He makes a face. “I guess Miller could make a highlights tape.”

Clarke smiles, leans her head against his shoulder. “You love the internet.”

“I put up with the internet because they pay me, there’s a difference. Do I have to come up with a new proposal? Coming up with the old proposal was hard enough.”

“I think we can just do a video announcement,” says Miller. “We don’t have to pretend you’re doing it for the first time live on film. Like Clarke said, everyone knows better. But you guys can come up with something cute, right?”

“We’re adorable,” Clarke says, bright. “We’re cute no matter what we do.”

The saddest thing is, she thinks it’s true. Since their first video as a couple, the one where they played Mario Party and Bellamy called her his girlfriend, they haven’t done a lot of official things together. Mostly, they’re just in the background of each other’s lives, Bellamy reading on the couch while Clarke works on cosplay, or Clarke asleep on Bellamy during one of Miller’s weird behind-the-scenes things. They remain, for the most part, separate people with separate followings, who happen to be dating, and even most of the non-rabid-shipper fanbase loves it. They don’t even have to do anything, and they’re delighted by it. Depending on the day, it’s either creepy or kind of flattering. Often, it’s both.

But there is a part of her that feels indebted to the internet. She thinks they might have met somehow, if they weren’t both popular online, since they both live in Boston and have similar interests, but what if they _hadn’t_? Clarke doesn’t like thinking about the last year and a half of her life without him.

So, yeah, the internet probably deserves a cute video about their engagement. Clarke doesn’t mind. She’s _engaged_ ; of course she wants to tell everyone.

“You’re excited about this,” Bellamy grumbles.

“I’m going to brag to all our followers about how I get to marry you. What’s not to be excited about?”

He lets himself smile. “Yeah, okay. When you put it like that.”

*

**_Team Arkade NYE BTS ft. Bellamy’s cosplayer girlfriend ranting about Star Trek Beyond_**  
Published on January 2, 2016

**jelly24509123**  
If I wanted to watch some fake geek girl talk about shit she doesn’t understand I’d subscribe her channel. Stop trying to make fetch happen, guys. You’re better than this.

**Meredith Allen**  
Oh my god, tear this dude apart @bblake_arkade

**partybus2525**  
yeah i assume you’re trolling because you want bellamy to come fight you. popcorn.gif

*

Bellamy _did_ do a good job with his proposal. Not that Clarke would have cared if he hadn’t; he was the one who wanted to make it a big thing. They talked about marriage at the con where they first met, just casually, and agreed that they were serious and they’d like to, someday.

“Is this you proposing?” Clarke had asked, curious.

“Huh? Oh, no. This is, like, pre-proposing.”

She had to smile. “Pre-proposing?”

“Yeah. So I know when I do it for real, I won’t make a total idiot of myself. And I know you’ll say yes.”

“I will say yes. But you’re also probably going to make an idiot of yourself. But don’t go to any trouble or anything.” She pauses. “If you propose to me on YouTube, I’m going to punch you.”

“But still say yes?” he asked, curious.

“Yeah.”

“I’m not going to propose to you on YouTube, don’t worry. It’ll be--I don’t know. Something cool. Get excited.”

Clarke had to smile. “Yeah, can’t wait.”

He proposed three months later, with a Halloween costume.

“What’s this?” Clarke asked.

“Costume.”

She frowned. “Is this–Vivi?” she asked, picking up a blue coat.

“It’s one of two options.”

“This is really nice.”

“You know I can sew,” he said, mild. He wasn’t looking at her, which is how she could tell it was a big deal. He always tries to play off things he cares about as nothing.

“I do know you can sew,” she agreed. His mom do clothing repairs for extra money when he was a kid; he helps her with her outfits all the time. “Why Vivi?”

“Like I said, it’s one of two options.” He handed her a pile of orange and white fabric. “Either you’re Garnet and I’m Zidane, or you’re Vivi and I’m Quina.”

“Those are the only two choices, obviously,” she said, slow.

And then he got down on one knee. “We have to get married to get through the dwarf village,” he says. “So we’re either Garnet and Zidane or Vivi and Quina. I don’t make the rules. These are _dwarf rules_ , Clarke. It’s their Sanctuary. We have to respect their ways.”

It was ridiculous, but it still made her tear up a little. “Vivi and Quina,” she said, and slid the ring onto her finger.

“I knew I loved you for a reason,” he said, and stood to sweep her up for a kiss.

Their costumes were terrifying enough that their friends didn’t even notice the ring for another week.

*  
**_Craven Cosplay Does DragonCon: Day One_**  
Published on September 2, 2016

**Jae Park**  
ok I don’t care about shipping but it’s fucking cute that guy from team arkade does couples costumes with clarke FIGHT ME

–View all 54 replies–

**youdonebrittaed**  
yeah ok I’m otherkin but at least I don’t use 9/11 to win youtube comment fights

*

There was a time in Clarke’s life when she would have thought her mother was the first one she’d tell about her engagement. That she would have called her up as soon as the ring was on her finger to share the news, to gush about how excited she was, how happy.

Now, she decides to tell her at Thanksgiving, because the video is going up on December 1, and no matter how complicated Clarke’s relationship with Abby is, she can’t actually say she wants to tell the internet she’s engaged before she tells her mother. Besides, she’s going home for Thanksgiving and it’s not like she’s going to stop wearing her ring. She wears her ring _all the time_. She loves her ring.

“You don’t have to come with me,” she tells Bellamy.

“I’m marrying you, which means your mother and I are going to have to learn to peacefully coexist,” he says. “Also, O’s going to Lincoln’s and Miller and Monty are going to some Magic tournament, and that’s basically all my friends who aren’t you.”

“That’s not true, but I know you like to pretend it is, so I’ll let you have this one.”

He kisses her temple. “Thanks. Anyway, your mom’s somehow actually a good cook, so it’s not like it’s a hardship.”

“It will be, but I appreciate you putting a positive spin on it,” Clarke says.

Abby Griffin hadn’t been pleased when her daughter gave up on med school and went into costume design for theater, and had been even less thrilled when she quit that to become a professional cosplayer. Clarke can’t blame her, exactly–it wasn’t the career path she’d had picked out for herself either–but she loves her life, and she wishes her mom could accept that.

Instead, Abby has decided that Bellamy is to blame for things. Which doesn’t even make _sense_ , because Clarke was into the whole YouTube thing well before she even met him, but she guesses it’s probably broadly easier to hate your daughter’s boyfriend than deal with your disappointment in your only child’s life path, like an adult. If you want to be an asshole about it, which, unfortunately, Abby usually does.

Clarke is obviously really looking forward to Thanksgiving.

Bellamy has filming to do on Tuesday, so Clarke flies down without him, because while his backup is appreciated, she doesn’t actually want him to witness a fight if it happens, and if it’s bad enough, she might change her mind and just do microwave Thanksgiving in Boston.

She’s really hoping it won’t be that bad. Her mom _is_ a good cook, and it would be nice if she just accepted Clarke’s choice of husband, instead of creating some kind of family rift. And those are the only two options. Bellamy is non-negotiable.

Abby meets her at the airport personally, even though she is very busy and important. Clarke hugs her and tells her she missed her, which is mostly true. It’s just that she misses someone a lot more distant than her current mother; she misses a person who no longer exists. She misses feeling like the two of them are on the same side.

“When is Bellamy coming?” Abby asks, polite. Some college guys recognized her and asked for pictures, and Abby didn’t even scowl at them. Maybe she really is getting used to it.

“Tomorrow morning. I can pick him up.”

“And is his–channel doing well?

Clarke hides a smile; hearing Abby try to use slang is always kind of horrific.

“It is, yeah. They’re doing great.” She goes with that topic for a while, waits until they’re in the car, private, to say, "We got engaged.”

Abby’s face doesn’t move at all. Clarke knows that same trick; it freaks Bellamy out. “Congratulations,” she says, voice even.

“Thanks. We’re thinking April for the wedding.”

“That’s awfully soon. The two of you won’t even have known each other for two years.”

“No,” Clarke agrees. “But it’s before con season kicks in too heavily, and we’ll have enough time to plan it. I wouldn’t have minded a little earlier, but this made the most sense.”

Abby purses her lips. “You’re only twenty-six.”

“Yup.”

“He’s–thirty?”

“Thirty-one in February.”

“I’m sure he feels as if it’s getting to be time for him to get married, but–”

Clarke has to laugh. “Mom, please don’t. That’s just–Bellamy is not feeling societal pressure to get married. We love each other. We’re happy. We want to get married. I hope that you can be happy about it too.”

“Of course I am,” she protests. “He just–he’s not like anyone else you’ve dated.”

“No,” Clarke agrees. “That’s why he’s the one I’m marrying.”

Abby greets Bellamy with a hug and apparently genuine congratulations when she sees him, and Clarke lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

*

**_Special Announcement // Crossposted to Craven Cosplay_**  
Published on December 1, 2016

**joan_watsoning**  
I know everyone is just going to tell me to go back to tumblr for shipping but I give negative five billion fucks this is SO FUCKING CUTE they’re getting MARRIED

–View all 38 replies–

**gideonplainswalker11**  
oh my god stop saying she’s not bisexual anymore because she’s getting married I will put my entire foot up your ass

**andsbsdbb134352mg**  
Don’t tell people how to love. peace to spam them with cute as hell? hell is not cute I’m just saying it like it is…

*

“I think nothing but video-game music at our wedding is an achievable goal,” Bellamy says. His head is in Clarke’s lap, and Miller is filming it for reasons Clarke is not entirely clear on. Miller seems to film things as a nervous habit.

“I’m doing the father/daughter dance with Wells and we’re doing it to ‘The Rose’ by Bette Midler because my dad loved that song,” says Clarke. “Other than that, yeah, all video games, all the time works for me.”

“I can live with that,” Bellamy says, magnanimous. “Marriage is all about compromise, right?”

“You’re so selfless,” Clarke teases, tangling her fingers in his hair.

“I’m basically a saint. So, Miller’s my best man, Raven is your maid of honor? Do we want to double up on those? I’ll take Monty, you take Octavia, or vice versa. I’m not big into gender roles.”

“I can’t be your best man, I have to film,” says Miller.

“Dude,” Bellamy says, mild. “I know you’re weirdly obsessed with documenting my life, but you have to be in my wedding. Someone else can film. We can hire someone.”

“You’re not spending money on someone to film,” Miller says. He sounds more genuinely horrified than Clarke has ever heard him sound. “They’ll be worse than me and they’ll cost money.”

“That’s true,” says Clarke.

“I could help with filming,” Raven says.

“We’re getting farther from this being a solution,” Bellamy grumbles.

“Raven and Miller film, Octavia’s your best man, Monty’s my maid of honor, Wells gives me away,” says Clarke. “That’s a solution.”

Bellamy frowns at her. “Seriously? You’re on board with this?”

“It’s just a wedding.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be the one who has opinions? As the bride?”

“I want Wells to give me away and dance with me. Everything else, I don’t care. If Raven wants to be my maid of honor, she can be, but–”

“Yeah, that sounds awful, I want to do AV.”

She and Miller high five, and Clarke leans down to kiss Bellamy on the forehead. “We’re the ones who like being on camera,” she points out. “Miller just likes to make us look good.”

“What can I say, I love a challenge,” says Miller, and Clarke grins at him.

“Fine,” Bellamy says, sighing and butting his head against Clarke’s hand for a massage. He’s ridiculous. “My _best friend_ doesn’t have to be in my _wedding_ because he’s an _asshole_.”

“Yeah, that’s pretty much it,” Miller agrees. “I’ll get started on venue and shit.”

“Thanks,” says Bellamy, genuine. “Appreciate it.”

“It’s still your wedding,” says Miller. “We’re gonna make sure it’s awesome.”

*

**_Team Arkade NYE BTS ft. wedding arguments_**  
Published on January 2, 2017

**littleredrimminghood**  
Not to be a conspiracy theorist, but anyone else think the whole Bellarke relationship just is for publicity? Like, they’ve known each other for less than two years and they’re already getting married? I’m betting they call it off like a week beforehand and have a public feud.

Or Clarke’s pregnant.

–86 replies hidden–

**Clarke Griffin**  
Yeah but once you realize the assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand was faked on the same sound stage as the moon landing, it all makes sense. WAKE UP SHEEPLE

**bblake_arkade**  
I love you.

*

“My mom’s going to cry,” Clarke says, checking the fit on Bellamy’s suit. Her dress is a pain, so she’s glad most of the work was done on his outfit. Raven did a really good job.

“Isn’t she supposed to cry? Her only daughter is getting married. It’s an emotional time.”

“Yeah, but I think it’s supposed to be happy crying, not _I can’t believe my daughter is cosplaying at her wedding_ crying.”

“It can be two things,” he says. “I’m totally going to be crying from happiness and because I somehow found someone who’d marry me in Final Fantasy IX cosplay. I figured I’d just die alone.”

“You did not,” Clarke says, fond. “You’re way too full of yourself. You know you’re hot enough someone would marry you despite all your glaring personality defects.”

“Huh, I hadn’t thought of it like that,” he says. “You think I can still find a trophy wife? Maybe I can do better.”

“I’m five years younger than you are and dress up as video-game characters professionally. I _am_ a trophy wife.”

“Yeah, okay,” he says, laughing. “Can I move yet?”

She steps back, looks him over. Except for the lack of sleeves on his shirt, he looks pretty formal. The cravat is, admittedly, a little weird, but he’s working it. Bellamy really looks good in everything, if she does say so herself. “Yeah, you’re good.”

“Awesome,” he says, and crowds her up against the wall for a long kiss. “Any chance your mom won’t notice we’re cosplaying?” he asks.

“She might not realize I am,” she says. “But you’re going to have a _tail_.”

“At least we’re not doing Vivi and Quina again,” he points out. “This is, like, almost normal.”

“Except for the tail.”

“Except for the tail,” he agrees.

“And Octavia and Monty as Freya and Vivi,” she muses.

“Okay, so, our wedding is going to be incredibly geeky and your mom is going to hate me for the rest of our lives. Just wait until we name our daughter Linkle.”

“We are not naming our daughter Linkle.”

“Linkle Griffin,” he says. “It’s perfect.”

“I’m going to pre-divorce you. It’s like pre-proposing, except that we’re acknowledging I’m going to divorce you later.”

“I knew this entire relationship was a publicity stunt.”

“I’m just using you for your fame and fortune.”

“Bad news about at least one of those.” He sighs and starts to tug off his cravat. “I’m starting to regret not eloping.”

“You are not. If we eloped, we couldn’t brag to the internet.”

“You drastically underestimate my ability to brag to the internet.” He regards her. “Have you gotten any more gross emails?”

“Just one, but it was, like, about how I’m a beard covering for you and Miller’s true love, which is actually hilarious. I’m going to get footage of him and Monty dancing at the reception just so everyone has a new slash OTP.”

“I’m more of a Miller/Lincoln shipper, but that’s something to settle through sockpuppet flamewars,” he says, and kisses her temple. “Two more weeks. Are we gonna make it?”

Clarke smiles, closes her eyes. It’s PAX East this weekend, which is a huge deal for both of them, but after that, they’ve got a week of last-minute wedding stuff and then the wedding itself and two weeks of actual honeymoon. Which is, admittedly, probably going to be playing video games in the mountain cabin they rented, but they’ll also hike or something. Appreciate nature. Rent a dog. They’ll figure it out.

“We’re gonna make it,” she says.

*

**_Craven Cosplay Does PAX East: Day Two_**  
Published on April 15, 2017

**will_x_hannibal69**  
crushing 2HG a week before their wedding #relationshipgoals

btw 5 mons since they announced the engagement there’s no way clarke is preggers shed be showing

**octaviaest**  
This is all true but more importantly who thinks Will tops in that relationship, come on.

*

“You ready?” Wells asks.

“Do you need smelling salts?”

Raven is filming, but she puts the camera down to squint at Monty. “Do you actually have smelling salts on you right now?” She pulls the camera back up and Clarke hears it zooming. “Remember that you are under oath.”

Monty pulls his hat down, ducking under it in an almost uncanny Vivi impersonation. The internet is going to love shipping him and Miller. “I have black magic?” he offers.

“If she passed out, we’d want white magic. And she’s our white mage.”

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Abby asks. Clarke felt like she should include her in preparations, but she thinks it would have been more merciful to just send her to the bar early. “This is your _wedding day_ , Clarke, not Halloween. Your children are going to want to hear about this.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard about your wedding day,” Clarke admits, actually feeling a little guilty about it. Aside from the picture of Abby and Jake at the altar on display in Abby’s office, Clarke knows nothing about the details of her parents’ wedding. Maybe she was supposed to have asked, but–it was _their_ wedding, not hers. It was for them.

“Plus, I’m pretty sure Clarke and Bellamy’s kids are going to know they’re giant nerds,” Raven says, putting her arm around Abby’s shoulder. She’s put herself on _making sure Clarke’s mom doesn’t die_ duty, which Clarke appreciates. She certainly doesn’t want to have to do it. “They’re not really subtle about it.”

“We wanted to do something that was meaningful for us,” Clarke says. “Meaningful for us involves video games and costumes.”

“And booze, which we’ve also got,” says Raven. She picks up her camera and aims it at Clarke. “Smile, Princess Garnet.”

“I’m not wearing a brown wig,” Clarke adds to her mother, once she’s done posing. “So–it’s still _my_ wedding.”

“As long as you’re happy,” Abby says, with a smile that actually looks genuine.

“Deliriously,” says Clarke, and it’s true.

The ceremony itself is fairly normal. They’d considered getting someone to actually do the Dwarf ceremony from FF9, but it seemed like it would probably just fall flat, as a joke. Besides, Lincoln’s performing the ceremony and actually got surprisingly excited about writing something himself, so they left him to it. It’s always disconcerting enough to see him being enthusiastic that they just leave him be.

Wells walks her down the aisle and gives her to Bellamy, which–Clarke knows it’s an antiquated tradition, giving the bride away, but she likes anything that lets her feel like her dad is a part of today. _He_ would have loved Bellamy. And then she’s standing in front of all of her friends and family with the guy she loves, dressed as a video-game character, about to get married.

The internet better appreciate how awesome this is.

*

**_If You Don’t Care About Shipping, Don’t Watch This and Just Know Clarke Is on Hiatus for Two Weeks_**  
Published on April 23, 2017

**xx_mooselovessquirrel_xx**  
CONGRATS OMG thanks for sharing this with us guys :D

–View all 55 replies–

**millerfan1999**  
you know what my mom IS a classy lady thanks for noticing

**Alena Michaels**  
wtf STOP THE FIGHTING!!!! We are NOT stupid you fool! hahahaahaa!

*

“I don’t think I’ve ever had two consecutive weeks off in my life,” Bellamy observes, poking around the cabin. “Once we get tired of having sex, I have no idea what we’re going to do.”

“We’re going to get tired of having sex?” Clarke asks, the picture of innocent confusion.

“I assume at some point,” he says. “There can’t be that many positions, right? I only know like five.”

Clarke smiles, leans against his shoulder. “That went okay, right?”

“I’m kind of terrified to see what Miller puts online. But yeah, aside from that.”

“Miller _cried_. He’s going to make the most beautiful video ever. It’s going to be set to Melodies of Life and people will watch it on repeat while they write fanfic about all the kinky wedding-night sex we’re having.”

“I hope they get that posted soon. I bet they know more than five positions.”

“I bet.”

He closes his eyes and leans back against her. “Why did we decide to come to a remote mountain cabin? We’re going to die of boredom. Or get axe-murdered.”

“I’ve heard your wedding day is the best day of your life, so it’s all downhill from here. We might as well just get murdered now.”

“Yeah, that checks out.” He pauses. “Your mom seemed happy for us. She hugged me and told me my costume was cute.”

Clarke has to smile. “That’s about as good as you’re going to get.”

“Yeah, like our lives, my relationship with your mother is all downhill from here.” He yawns and noses at her neck. “Seriously, what are we going to do for two weeks?”

“How are you so bad at vacation? You don’t do anything. You play video games in your boxers. We make out. We can hike if we feel like it.”

“Except for hiking, we already do all that. And we don’t hike because–why would we hike?”

Clarke laughs. “I feel like this is about your ego. You’ve actually forgotten what it’s like to live your life without a bunch of people watching at all times. Do we have to make a sex tape? We could make a sex tape. People would definitely watch it.”

“We are not making a sex tape,” Bellamy says.

“It would be so popular. We could do it in costume.”

“Please stop trying to convince me we should make a sex tape.”

“Is it because you think it might actually work?”

“No comment.”

Clarke bites his shoulder. “Fine. No sex tapes. You can eat me out while I play Hearthstone, better?”

He makes a show of thinking it over. “Can I eat you out while you play Ascension instead?”

She fishes her iPad out of her carry-on and finds the app as he starts kissing her neck. “Fine,” she says. “Twist my arm.”

*

**_Bellamy Speedruns Super Mario World 3_**  
Published on May 8, 2017

**Top Comments**  
**bblake_arkade**  
so yeah i got married. thanks for all the weird, creepily detailed emails about how hot my wife is. you guys are the real stars.

–View all 431 replies–

**lincoln_arkade**  
I think we can all agree that no one in this thread is Hitler

**Clarke Griffin-Blake**  
That sounds like something Hitler would say tbh

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, Final Fantasy characters: [Vivi](http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Vivi_Ornitier), [Quina](http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Quina_Quen), [Garnet](http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Garnet_Til_Alexandros_XVII), [Zidane](http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Zidane_Tribal), and [Freya](http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Freya_Crescent).


End file.
